The Thoughts We Have
by Majs007
Summary: How hard is it to confess love? It is so easy to think it, to feel it, but it is so difficult to say it. That is what happens to both Goku and ChiChi during the Buu saga, both unable to say what is really in thier hearts.


__

Authors note: This story is about Goku and ChiChi's thoughts for each other. Nothing is actually said here but its more like it is felt. Enjoy the story. 

ChiChi

Today is such a special day. Goku is coming back. Finally, after all this time, he's coming back. To be honest, I don't know how to feel. I think... I think I'm scared. Scared of what, I should say. I scared to love him all over again. I'm scared that I'll miss him so much, and I'll feel like he's back, but I know he'll leave. The dead can't come back to life, especially after how long he was dead. No dragonballs can bring him back. Nothing can.

I love him so much. I want him to be with his son. Goten is so much like his father, even though Goku wasn't there to see him grow up. Gohan was Goten's father. He'll probably think of his own father as a stranger.

I don't want him to leave me but I want him to stay away. I know in my heart. I... I don't know if my heart could take it.

****

Goku

ChiChi. My beautiful ChiChi. I wish I could tell you what's in my heart. It's so hard for me to speak to you through my voice. I wish when I hold you close to my heart, that you here it. I didn't want to come to the Budoukai only to fight, I wanted to see you and our sons. I wish you knew how much I love you. I feel that you love me just as much.

My ChiChi, my angel. I wish you weren't so sad. I could feel your sadness all the way up to the heavens. You never went to find someone else to raise our son. You love me too much to leave me even though I was gone. I love you so much that I want to spend eternity with you.

****

ChiChi

There he is. He hadn't aged one bit since I last saw him. Mmmmm... I can't think of that right now. That last time I saw him. He was so warm, so safe. I can't think of it or I'll miss him more. Standard greeting, that's right. Introduce Goten. Heh... Goten acted just like I thought he would.

Oh Goku, you are still so handsome. How I would love for you to hold me again. To feel you in my arms again. For our nights to be as wild as they were when we were young and our days just as passionate. Oh, Goku. You don't know how much I miss you and want you for myself again. No battles to be fought, nobody to bother us, just you and me (our sons too, but they'll move out soon anyway).

Goku, I wish you could hear my heart now, don't leave me again.

****

Goku

Oh ChiChi. You are so beautiful, my angel. Why can't I say so? Can you look in my eyes, ChiChi? Can you see how much love I have for you? Can you see how much I care for you? My heart cries out with you. I don't want to leave you my ChiChi. Why can't I just say it? Why does it have to be so hard for me to tell you? Whenever I try, I can't find the words or my tongue suddenly becomes too big for my mouth.

ChiChi, we'll be together. I promise. I'll tell you what's in my heart, or try to after the Budoukai. I have to.

****

ChiChi

I can't believe everything that's happening. This is a nightmare. Goku's gone, but that's not what the bad thing that it happening now. A monster, no, worse than a monster. He is attacking everyone on the planet and not caring at all for the lives he took. He is too horrible. 

There he is now. I can't stand it. He is threatening my family too much. I hate him. I hate him so much now. I don't care if I die. If I die, I could finally be with Goku. And if I stay here...it won't be good. I'll be a distraction for whoever is left fighting. I have my pride. I want to show this guy that I'm not afraid.

Good. That slap got his attention. Yelling at him feels good too. Gets some of my stress out of my body. What's this? I feel all weird all of a sudden. I think... I know. I'm am going to die, aren't I? I'm so afraid now. Did I do the right thing? Oh Goku, where are you?

****

Goku

Oh God! ChiChi! Oh no. I felt it. I felt you leave. Oh ChiChi, my love. I so sorry I can't meet you. I still have to deal with this monster. I promise you won't stay dead for long. We'll stop him somehow, or our children will. Something at least will come up. 

Oh ChiChi. Is this what you felt all those times when I died? Like someone is ripping your soul apart. Part of your heart thinking it's not true when the other part can't deny it. Have I caused you this much pain to you, my love? I wish I could have told you what was in my soul before I left. I wish so much that I could feel your skin, smell your hair. Look into your beautiful eyes. My love, we will be together.

****

ChiChi

I knew I would come back to life. My Goku wouldn't let me down on that. He is helping our world and beating that monster. I don't know how he came back to life, but I feel it. I know we'll be together forever. Always.

****

Goku

She looks so beautiful. I can't believe I could be with my ChiChi again. She looks so wonderful to me. I could feel how much she misses me and I miss her too. ChiChi, look into my eyes. Look into my heart. I'll never leave you again.

__

Fin


End file.
